Defending Woodstock Part 2
"Defending Woodstock Part 2" is the Twenty-third episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the start of the season finale arc "Operation: Devastation" which will focus around the final battle against Groarke. Synopsis With Zerak's plan revealed, the rangers inform their loved ones of who they really are and prepare for the final battle, unaware that Zedd, Groarke and Zerak have a nasty surprise waiting for them. Episodie At the command Center the rangers all teleported in. "Alright everyone lets- where are Jeremy and Kaitlyn?" Francine asked as the Groovy Rangers all looked at each other and shrugged before Alpha located them on the viewing globe. "AIYIYIYI! Francine look!" Alpha said as Francine turned around making out in the library. "I put out a code crimson alert and they are MAKING OUT IN THE LIBRARY?!" Francine snapped steaming. "Now, Now Francine, your southern temper is showing allow me to handle this." Zeran stated. "Alpha open the coms to their communicator I've got just the idea for this one." Zeran said with a smirk. First sound of the normal beep, nothing. "Okay Alpha turn it up." Zeran stated as Alpha nodded turning the dial a bit. BEEP BEEP! came the sound, nothing. "Okay once more Alpha." Zeran said as the dial was turned up again making a louder BEEP BEEP BEEP! still nothing as Zeran sighed. "Alright, Alpha turn it up to max, and turn off your hearing circuts, Rangers you might wanna cover your ears on this one." Zeran said as the Rangers nodded covering their ears as Alpha also did what he was told as Zeran took a small deep breath before. "BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP!" Zeran screamed into the comunicaitor bringing Kaitlyn and Jeremy out of their make out session as Jeremy Groaned bringing up the Communicaitor. "Jeremy here..." He grunted as Zeran stepped to the side. "Francine they are all yours." Zeran grinned. "Jeremy Gatts, Kaitlyn Stevens get your ass to this here command center right now before I find you stomp a mud hole down your ass walk it dry and than drag you here myself!" Francine snapped. "Er yes, Ma'am." Jeremy said as they looked around before telporting away as Zeran chuckled. "Whats so- oh god damn it I just sounded like my father didn't I?" Francine said as Zeran snickered nodding. Soon enough Kaitlyn and Jeremy arrived as Francine tapped her foot. "Sorry she had something in her eye." Jeremy chuckled. "RIIIIGHT" The entire team groaned rolling their eyes before Francine spoke. "For the last two weeks I've been deciphering a blueprint I found at the last battle. Needless to say what I've discovered is not good." Francine stated pulling out the Blueprint. "This plan, is known as Operation: Devastation." Francine explained as the rangers looked at each other. "Operation, Devastation? That dosen't sound to promising..." Royce commented. Jeremy looked over the plan for a moment before his eyes widdened. "Whoa whoa whoa hold up isn't this upstate new york?! Thats where woodstock is taking place!" Jeremy snapped. "WHAT?! Why would Zerak attack that groovy place?!" Kaitlyn growled in anger this was low even for Zerak. "Think about it guys, why would Zerak attack something like Woodstock unless it benfit his own ends? If Woodstock goes and it's considered the high of sixties culture." Francine said as Leon's eyes widened. "By god, it would wreck american culture for generations to come making it easy pray for Zerak." Leon commented. "EXACTLY boy, but, why now?" Zeran pondered. "Wait a moment, the thing with Sly and the Family Stone, I think it was a test for this!" Jeremy said. "Meaning..." Winnie trailed off as Royce punched his fist against his palm. "We've been played like a damn bad fiddle!" Royce growled. "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Kaitlyn growled as Royce's grip on his fist tightened. "When I get my damn hands on Zerak..." Royce growled. "Hold on guys, the longer we stay here the bigger lead on us Zerak gets, we need to take care of this now." Francine said. "But how, Woodstock is all the way in New York!" Royce exclaimed as Francine took a deep breath. "If we're going to New York we need to come clean to our parents." Francine stated as Kaitlyn rubbed the back of her head. "Uh Francine my parents kind of already know, see Zeran called them in for a parent teacher confrence and well..." Kaitlyn trailed off blushing as Zeran rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah kind of hard to keep a secret when your the same age when you met someones Parents ehehehe." Zeran chuckled. However, Jeremy suddenly sat down. "Jeremy?" Francine commented. "And this is what I was afraid of coming clean with dad ain't gonna be easy..." Jeremy grumbled. "How come Boy?" Zeran questioned. "He's very religious." Jeremy said. "And?" Zeran questioned. "As in thinks rock and roll is the music of the devil kind Zeran." Jeremy said as Zeran face palmed. "OH BY ALL THAT'S HOLY NOT ONE OF THEM!" Zeran groaned before sighing. "Jeremy I'll come with you to break it to your father and bring in some Divine help if I need to, the rest of you get going and let them know, Francine, hold off until I get there Gene should hear it from his old war buddy." Zeran commented as Francine nodded. "Alright, GROOVY RANGERS MOVE OUT!" Francine shouted as they all teleported out of there. At the Bulkmeier residence Royce teleported down before walking into his home. "Hey Pops you in?!" Royce called as he walked into his home. "Im in the garage kiddo just fixing up a bike." His father called out as Royce entered the garage closing the door behind him. "Pops, we need to talk." Royce stated. "Sure Kiddo whats up?" He asked as Royce took a deep breath before speaking. "You know that blue Individual that you've seen around town with the Groovy Rangers?" Royce asked. "Yeah what about him?" His father asked. "Well your looking at him." Royce said as suddenly his father let out a laugh. "Come on Royce this aint April Fools day." He laughed. "Would you like some proof?" Royce asked. 'oh this atta be good' His father muttered. "Alright Royce try me, lets see this proof." He joked. Royce looked around and saw no one else could see them and nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" He shouted before pulling out his Morpher. "TRICERATOPS!" He shouted before a flash of Blue morphed him into the Blue Ranger. Upon seeing this, Royce's father dropped his wrench as Royce slowly unclipped the helmet leaving his father, needless to say, shocked. "Wha- huh but, how?!" His father suttered. "It's a long story pops, I would've told you sooner but you would've been at risk." Royce stated before pressing a button on his morpher. "POWER DOWN!" He quickly said as Royce's father rubbed his eyes before bringing his son into a hug. "I raised you right boy, your taking responsiblity for something that's all a father could ask.." his father stated as Royce slowly pulled away. "there is one other reason I'm telling you this pops you see, me and the others we are heading to Upstate New York in a month." Royce explained. "What for?" his father questioned. "Zerak, that megalomaniac you've been hearing about on the news he's planning to attack Woodstock for his first blow against Free Will." Royce explained. "First blow how would that- wait, Woodstock is said to be the high of sixties culture so that means- dear mother of god. THAT MONSTER! If he wipes out woodstock it could affect american culture as we know it." His father stated as Royce nodded. "Boy get to training I'll have your lunch ready when you head out to woodstock." His father stated. "Thanks pops...Thanks..." Royce muttered. Meanwhile at the Mckenzie residence Winnie sighed having not really touched her food. "Winnie?" Her father asked as Winne looked up blinking. "Everything okay dear, you haven't really touched your food." Her father commented as Winnie sighed. "Not really dad." Winnie sighed as her father blinked. "Dad, I'm a freakin Hypocrite!" She finally stated tears finally boiling over in her eyes. "Huh, uh what?" her father questioned. "This whole time I've been calling you a war monger this that or the other but, Dad, I've been the Pink Ranger, I'm no better than what I claimed and-" Winnie started hick uping the tears as her father slowly stood up and walked over to her, and to the young Pink Ranger's surprise, hugged her. "D-D-Daddy?" She questioned in shock. "Winnie, your not a hypocrite, your taking responsibility." Her father said bending down. "Look at me, Winnie the stuff I had to chose on the force I never chose to do okay? Hell half of the people who died when I was on patrol I WISH I could go back and prevent but the thing is dwelling on the past will only hurt us in the long run, Its what we do here and now that matters the most so no winnie, your not being a hypocrite, your growing up." Her father said as Winnie couldn't help but smile, rubbing the tears from her eyes and hugged her father for a brief moment before pulling away. "Still, the fact that it took Zerak to make me realize not everyone can be reasoned with words..." Winnie grumbled as her father laughed. "Sometimes it takes a truly evil person to make you realize that dear but, question, why bring this up now?" her mother commented/questioned as Winnie took a deep breath and sighed. "Next month, me and the other rangers are heading to Upstate new york for the final battle against that bird brain Groarke." Winnie explained with a dreadful sigh. "Upstate New York?" her mother questioned as it hit her father. "Wait isn't that where that Woodstock thing is taking place?" Her father asked as she nodded. "Why would Zerak be going after Woodstock unless..." Her mother started. "By all that's good in the world...hes trying to ruin American culture for his benefit..." Her father muttered. "Exactally dad, if he destroys Woodstock than I DON'T EVEN WANNA THINK WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Winnie stated as her father nodded in agreement. "Winnie, how would you like me and the boys to put you though the training at the Police force to prepare for this fight?" Her father questioned. "That would be perfect daddy." Winnie smiled. With the Steven Residence after Dinner Kaitlyn was in the living room practicing her martial arts and went for a roundhouse kick behind her as her father blocked it. "Whoa easy there tiger." Jeremiah Stevens, her father stated as Kaitlyn giggled pulling her foot back. "Bad Pun Daddy." She joked. "I know but, seriously Kaitlyn you've been focused heavily on your ranger training lately whats going on?" Her father asked causing Kaitlyn to sigh this wasn't going to be a good topic to call over with her father that was for sure but, he had kept a secret so far so couldn't hurt. "Well daddy, I can't hide anything from you obviously so I'm just gonna say it, Zerak is preparing an attack on Woodstock." Kaitlyn explained. "Woodstock? Why on gods green earth would he attack there?" Her father asked. "Think daddy, hes trying to destroy free will what would the destruction of Woodstock cause?" Kaitlyn asked as her father blinked before his eyes widened. "Sweet mother of god.." Her father muttered as Kaitlyn nodded seeing as how it hit her father harder than running face first into a brick wall over this, it was just so shocking to him that Zerak would do this. "And you and the others are planning on going after him aren't you?" Her father asked. "Mhmm." Kaitlyn said with a nod. "Alright, I can see your taking responsibility because, well your my daughter." He said with a laugh as Kaitlyn giggled. "I'll have a lunch prepared just, be careful okay?" Her father asked. "I will daddy." Kaitlyn grinned as she kissed her father on the cheek. "I gotta get back to training daddy." She said back flipping before heading outside as her father shook her head. "That girl is growing up right before my eyes, live a good life after this Kaitlyn..." Her father muttered. At the Whatley Residence Leon and his family had been sitting around the TV watching before Leon spoke. "Mom, Dad we need to talk." Leon said as his parents blinked. "Sure son, whats up?" His father questioned. "Maggie remember when I said to keep it a secret?" Leon asked as Maggie nodded. "Go ahead you can tell them." He said as his sister's eyes lit up. "Mom, Dad MY BIG BROTHERS A SUPERHERO!" She exclaimed. "Yes, Yes we know you love your big brother now you were saying Leon?" His mother asked. "NO NO I mean he REALLY is a superhero." Maggie argued as Leon chuckled. "Yes we know dear, now Leon?" His father asked. "No I mean REALLY!" Maggie argued as Leon leaned back. "Sis isn't joking mom and dad." Leon commented as they blinked before it hit the both of them. "Yooour the orange ranger?" His father asked. "Not my choice of color but yes." Leon commented. "Well this was not what we were expecting but, Leon I'm proud of you for taking responsibility my boy." His father commented. "But, why are you telling us now?" His mother questioned. "Well, the butcher hes preparing to attack woodstock." Leon explained as his parents eyes widened. "WOODSTOCK?!" they both shouted. "Aint that the musical festival in upstate new york coming up? Whats Zerak want with that." His father asked. "Think Dad, hes trying to destroy free will what do you think would happen if he destroyed it?" Leon asked as his father sat back in shock. "Sweet mother of the lord that monster..." His father muttered. "Dear, prepare Leon a lunch hes gonna need it." His father said after a long pause as his mother nodded and dashed off to do so. While this was going on we join Zeran with Jeremy who took a deep breath as Zeran placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I'll be out here if you need me and trust me like I said, I'll bring in some divine help if we need to." Zeran explained causing Jeremy to nod before entering his home in reality though, Zeran knew this was about to turn ugly in a heartbeat, to say the least. Zeran had dealt with these types before and it never ended well for either party, so the reality of it was while Jeremy did that Zeran had put in a small secret call. However, right as the message went though Zeran heard shouting as he sweat dropped. "I knew this was coming..." Zeran said opening the door in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. "And I'm telling you DAD that this deviltry your talking about HAS BEEN SAVING YOURS AND SAN FRANSISCO ASS FOR FOUR YEARS!" Jeremy snapped. "I don't know who put these thoughts in your head boy but we are fixing this no-" He started. "That is quite enough Revrand Jeremiah." Zeran stated as they both turned. "Mr. Smith." Jeremy commented. "YOU! So your the one who has been poisoning my sons mind I knew I should've pulled him out of your class when I had the-" He started before a holy voice BOOMED through the household. "REVREAN GATTS!" It boomed as they looked up as a holy being weild a sword that looked like it had been blessed with holy magic descended. "ArchAngel Michael?!" Jeremiah asked in shock. "Zeran leave to go to Francine I'll handle this." Michael stated. "Thank you Michael, Jeremy meet back at the command center boy." Zeran stated. "Got it Mr. Smith." Jeremy said telporting out there as Zeran zoomed out of there as well. "Now Mr. Gatts lets talk." Michael commented. At the Hampton residence Francine was tapping her fingers waiting on Zeran. "Francine you okay you haven't touched a single part of your dinner." Delilah questioned. "Huh oh I'm fine Mom just-" she started before a knock on her door. "Finally..." She muttered getting up and opening the door as Zeran grinned before Francine pulled him in. "Took you long enough." She hissed. "Sorry, Jeremy's father was a little more trouble than I had planned on." Zeran commented as Gene blinked. "Commander?" He questioned. "Heya Gene long story but, me and Francine got some splain to do my freind." Zeran stated. Gene blinked as Francine was the first to speak. "Mom do you remember that Red ranger who saved you during prom shopping?" Francine asked. "Oh yes the Red Ranger, she was such a nice young lady." Deliah commented. "She was a nice young lady because you raised her." Francine commented. The parents were silent for a moment. "I KNEW IT!" Gene shouted as Zeran and Francine blinked. "You can fool a lot of people Francine but, you cant fool your old man and Zeran not a word." Gene said as Zeran chuckled. "There is only one woman who fights like the Red Ranger and that is you my girl and all I can say is im so proud of you!" Gene said as Francine chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. "But sweetie, why bring this up now?" Deliah asked as Zeran chimed in before Francine's sister came down the stairs. "SIS!" Sammi said hugging her big sister. "Hey little runt you hear all that?" Francine asked as she nodded. "My big sister is a super hero!" She grinned as Francine shook her head like oh my god.. "So why are you telling us this now?" Gene questioned. "Zerak is launching an attack on woodstock." Francine comment as Gene blinked. "Uh woodstock? Why is there an event after a bird?" Gene asked as Francine and her sister busted into giggles. "Dad you square its the musical festiful in upstate new york!" Sammi giggled as Gene let out an ohhhh before it hit him. "Wait, Woodstock, the musical festival that is meant to be the height of sixties culture right?" Gene asked as Francine nodded. "By god...if Zerak destroys that it could have disatiourious results throughout history!" Gene stated as Francine nodded confirming. "Deliah...get Mary Sue and my slugger, that butcher done messed with the wrong planet!" Gene growled. "Dad, with all due respect leave this to us, we've battled Zerak the longest." Francine chimed in. "Oh I know sweet heart I'm bringing it just in case." Gene said as Francine smiled and nodded. "Its go time Butcher..." Francine snarled. Before anyone knew it, Aug 15th, 1969 had come as The Rangers all met at Golden Gate Park. "Ready Rangers?!" Zeran asked. "YO ZERAN!" A voice called as they all turned around spotting their friends and family as Zeran was in shock as well as Jeremy. "DAD!" Jeremy called out racing up to him. "Jeremy I have had sometime to think and after a talk with Michael I must say...I was wrong. I am sorry, I was trying to protect you from what happened to your grandfather, he died from overdose and this whole time I had been trying to pass it off as Rock n Roll but, in reality I was just making up excuses and if you'd like I'd like to start over as a family again.." he muttered. "Dad...I wouldn't have it any other way..hey beatiful you almost ready!" Jeremy called out. "In a moment my parents are trying to put me in the right outfit and I don't know why its gonna get destroyed in battle anyways." Kaitlyn said. "Because you gotta look good in battle sweetie." Her mother. Miranda Stevens stated as Jeremy's father gasped. "Jeremy is that....Miranda and Joseph Stevnes the actors?!" His father gasped. "What did I leave out I was dating a famous child?" Jeremy grinned. "I'm hurt you later boy..." Jeremiah stated as Jeremy let out a laugh. While his father went over to introdouce himself Winnie put in a few more punches on a punch bag from her father as he rubbed her hair. "Alright girl you're ready go get him sweetie." Her father said as Winnie nodded hugging her parents as Leon walked over clapping hands with his team mates. "GIVE HIM ONE FOR ME BIG BROTHER!" Maggie called out as Leon gave a thumbs up. "Rough him up boy!" Royce's father called as he punched his fists together with a smirk. "Franklin..." Zeran muttered. "Never thought I'd be freinds with a bug eyed alien." He grinned. "OH PUT A CORK IN IT YOU!" Zeran shouted with a laugh. "Give your brother one for me Zeran, its been nice working with you and thank you for bringing these kids- no these protectors into our life." Franklin commented. "Don't mention it Franklin they've been...difficult to say the least but its been worth it." Zeran said as they all backed up before. "YO FRANCINE!" A voice called as the next thing she knew a hand grabbed her twirled her around and dipped before lip lock, it was Shane as she returned the kiss, once it was done she opened her eyes as he spoke. "You come back ya hear, I wanna see where this goes." Shane grinned as he helped her up. "Trust me, Zerak hasn't defeated this hampton yet, he aint about to either." Francine grinned as Shane laughed. "I like the sound of that." He grinned as Francine took her position in front of her team. "Alright, lets do this Zeran!" Francine stated. “Shadra hevay teleportus!” Zeran shouted teleporting the team out of their. and they couldn't of arrived a moment too soon as when they arrived The Tenga's and Putties were causing havoc and destroying or trying to destroy everything in site. "RANGERS SPREAD OUT!" Francine shouted as the team nodded as Francine flipped over some Tenga's grabing one of the near by poles and smacked a few of them with it sending them flying as Royce smacked a few of them with a back hand. Kaitlyn dropped down in the splits before leg sweeping them as the rangers seemed to be having an easy time with the Tengas and all seemed good before... BOOM! A blast was fired at them sending them flying to the ground as Zeran and the rangers slowly got up spotting Groarke and Zedd approaching them. "Groarke, Zedd.." Francine growled slowly getting to their feet. "GREETINGS GROOVY RANGERS AND GOODBYE!" Zedd shouted launching another blast as the Groovy Rangers were sent flying back down to the ground, oufits destroyed however, neither one was willing to give up as they slowly pulled themselves back up. "This is your last chance you two Surrender while you still can!" Francine said as Groarke laughed. "Give up? When Victory is within our grasp you must be joking Red-Ranger!" Groarke laughed. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Okay Guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as all of them pulled out their morphers but the two villains didn't seem worried. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! However, something was wrong, they didn't morph as Groarke was snickering. "Something wrong POWERLESS Rangers?" Groarke laughed. "What the- We didn't morph, Zeran you try!" Francine stated. "Got it POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!" Zeran called out, nothing as Groarke laughed. "You think Zerak didn't plan for this fools! None of you will be morphing with our Morphing Jammer in place!" the Vultarian laughed as the rangers looked at each other they may have finally bitten off more than they can chew. To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega